


You Can Tell Me

by russthewriter



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Coming Out, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russthewriter/pseuds/russthewriter
Summary: When Jasper is kicked out by his homophobic mother, he stays with Henry for a while which causes previously ignored feelings to come to fruition.
Relationships: Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper jolted awake from his dream, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He struggled to calm down as he thought about his dream. Keeping this secret was really waring on him. Jasper looked at his phone. Crap! It’s 6 AM! Jasper thought, annoyed that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. Instead of making the futile effort to fall back asleep, Jasper decided to continue writing something he started on the previous night. He was writing a short letter to express the newfound feelings he had developed for his best friend, Henry. He had already written about when he started to be attracted to Henry and about how jealous he got when he saw Ray and Henry fighting crime in their superhero forms. He was so busy writing that he didn’t notice until the sun was rising that it was time for him to go to work. 

Jasper stopped writing when he finally hit a stopping point, reading over the letter again. He folded it up and put it in one of the drawers of his nightstand, hoping his mom wouldn’t find it. Jasper ended up getting to work at around 7:30 and once he went down into the Man Cave, he saw Henry, Ray, and Schwoz not really doing much. “Hey,” Henry said as he walked towards Jasper. “Hi. Where’s Charlotte?” Jasper asked, looking around the room. “She’s sick,” Henry replied, a worried look emerging on his face. Only Jasper noticed this but decided not to mention it. “She should be back in a few days,” Henry clarified, leaving Jasper relieved. “Are you okay?” Ray asked, walking towards Jasper and looking at his bloodshot eyes. “Yeah,” Jasper replied, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with Henry and Ray only having to go out once to stop a minor bank robbery early in the day. Jasper was upstairs, running the store, which was empty for almost the entire day. Only one person came in and he didn’t even buy anything! With nothing to do, Jasper’s mind wandered and of course, the first thing he thought about was Henry. He caught himself staring at Henry a few times throughout the day but Henry didn’t appear to notice. Jasper just had a feeling that Henry would not reciprocate his feelings for him. By the end of the day, Jasper had fallen into a deep sleep before Henry woke him up. “Hey,” Henry started, “Ray said we can go”. “Alright,” Jasper replied, still groggy from his nap. “You okay? You seem really tired, dude,” Henry inquired, looking at Jasper more directly. “I’m not tired, I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night!” Jasper exclaimed, trying his best to deflect from Henry’s interrogation. “Alright, just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Henry replied, heading back home. Jasper looked at him, wanting to tell him why he had trouble sleeping but decided against it as he watched Henry leave. 

When Jasper arrived home, he nearly sprinted upstairs to his room. Opening his drawer, he looked for the letter he was writing. “No, no, no!” Jasper shouted, growing more and more frantic by the second. ‘I guess Mom must have taken it’, Jasper thought, which only calmed him down for a second before he realized that his mom definitely wouldn’t approve of him being gay let alone liking Henry. His mom seemed to hate Henry, since he would always be with him and not spend time with her. His mom’s possessive and controlling nature ended up driving Jasper’s dad away and it could drive Jasper himself away if she ended up being as homophobic as he assumed she was. Jasper just decided to go to sleep, enjoying the last day of his normal life before his mom finally found out his secret. 

2 A.M.

Jasper felt his mom’s hand on his shoulder, which startled him awake. “Mom, what are you--” he started, being cut off by his seething mad mom. “When were you gonna tell me that you were gay? You know we don’t accept faggots in this house!” she pratically screamed, yanking Jasper to the floor with a sickening thud. “What?” Jasper asked, barely awake and not quite able to process what was happening. “Apparently, you’re gay now. When the fuck did you decide that?” she asked, startling him as he had never heard his mom curse at him before. “Get the hell out!” she finished, tears filling her eyes as her face filled with a deep red. “But I need that letter!” Jasper begged, trying to pry it out of her hands. “Get away from me!” Jasper’s mom screeched, shoving him into the drawer as she ran out of the room and into her bedroom. After he got up, Jasper packed as much stuff as he could fit into a suitcase and tried to fall asleep so he could at least be rested for tomorrow. 

The Next Morning

In the morning, Jasper woke up, got his clothes on, and ran as quietly as he could down the stairs, trying not to wake up his mom. When he got outside and out of the house’s driveway, he decided to text Henry. 

Jasper: Hi, Henry. Something happened and I need your help.  
Henry: What are you talking about? What happened?  
Jasper: I’ll explain when I get to the Man Cave, I’ll be there in 20 minutes.  
Henry: Ok, I’ll see you there.

When Jasper arrived, Henry gasped when he saw Japer’s bloodied face. “Oh my god, what happened?” Henry asked. “My mom, she just went crazy. She kicked me out,” Jasper replied, doing his best to hold back his tears. “Wait, why would she do that? And how did your face get all bloody?” Henry questioned, his voice wavering as he towards Jasper and hugged him. 

“She found out…” Jasper started, trailing off when he realized that he hadn’t told Henry he was gay yet. Jasper sighed, before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the bench next to Henry. 

“I have to tell you something,” Jasper said as he averted his gaze away from Henry. Henry was confused, not really thinking much of this moment. “I--I--I’m gay,” he nearly yelled, tears streaming down his face as he buried his face in his hands. Henry didn’t know how to react at first. In hindsight, Jasper did compliment him a lot and he sometimes caught Jasper staring at him sometimes. “Is that why your mom kicked you out?” Henry inquired, trying to be more sensitive than he usually was. 

“Yeah, she was so furious when she figured it out. She pushed me against the dresser in my room, that’s how I got this bloody nose. I don’t know what I’m gonna do, I need to find someplace to live,” Jasper replied, wiping the tears from his face. “You can stay with me,” Henry offered, smiling at his friend. “Thanks,” Jasper said, hugging Henry with a huge sense of relief building. Jasper thought about whether or not he should tell Henry how he felt and he decided to wait a little longer, at least until he got settled in at his house. But for once, he felt truly content, especially now that he didn’t have to worry about his mom’s abuse anymore. 

The rest of the day was very uneventful. Did all the criminals in Swellview take a holiday or something? Jasper thought at one point during the day, chuckling to himself. In the afternoon, Ray let Henry and Jasper leave early and they headed to Henry’s house.


	2. Henry's House

Henry and Jasper arrived at Henry’s house about ten minutes later.   
“Is anyone here?” Jasper asked.  
“Nope. We have the house all to ourselves for a few days,” Henry replied.  
“Cool!”   
“You wanna order some pizza or something?”  
“Yeah, let me just get my stuff into your room.”  
“You sure you don’t mind sleeping there?”  
“No, it’s fine.”

With that, Jasper headed upstairs and unpacked some of his stuff. He folded his sparse amount of clothes neatly and put them into a small pile next to his sleeping bag. Once he did that, Jasper looked in his bags to find the letter he had written to Henry. He thought it would be a discrete way to reveal how he felt without embarrassing himself by trying to verbalize his feelings. The longer he looked around, the more frantic and frazzled he became, his exposed nerves fraying with every passing moment. Trying to calm down, Jasper took a few deep breaths, laid down on top of his sleeping bag, and let his eyes shut for a few minutes. 

Jasper was woken up about an hour later by Henry, who looked concerned by Jasper’s red eyes.  
“Hey dude, you okay?” Henry asked, resting his hand on Jasper’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m just tired,” Jasper replied, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes.  
“I ordered pizza, it just got here. You want any?”  
“Sure, I just have to go to the bathroom first.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you downstairs.”

Jasper went into the bathroom, trying to wash his face which had become slick with sweat. He was still worried about his mom finding his letter and wondered if she would ever calm down about him being gay. Sighing, Jasper went back downstairs where he saw Henry waiting for him. 

“You doing okay, dude?” Henry asked, resting his hand on Japser’s shoulder. 

“Hen, I have to tell you something,” Jasper started before a loud knock on the door interrupted him. 

“Who the hell is that?” Henry asked as he walked towards the door. Is that Jasper’s mom? Henry thought as he looked through the peephole. Henry quickly locked the door and motioned towards Jasper that he needed to go upstairs so his mom wouldn’t see him. Jasper hid in the downstairs bathroom and told Henry to text him when his mom left. 

Opening the door, Henry tried to remain calm and not curse her out.

“Hi Henry, do you know where Jasper is?” Mrs. Dunlop asked politely. 

“No, I don’t, sorry ma’am. Maybe check at Junk ‘n’ Stuff, that was the last place I saw him,” Henry answered kindly. 

“Okay, I’ll try checking there,” she replied, before slowly reaching into her purse and tazing Henry in the chest. Henry grunted, not expecting her to do that. 

Henry was on the floor, not able to move for about five minutes as Mrs. Dunlop looked around the house for Jasper. 

“I’m not gonna let you gay up my son, he’s not gonna be a faggot like you,” she exclaimed, kicking him in the stomach to make sure Henry would stay down. 

“Jasper, run!” Henry tried to shout through his pained grunts and groans. 

It was clear that Jasper didn’t hear him because he stayed in the bathroom, tears rushing down his face as he made sure the door was locked. Suddenly, Jasper heard his mom bang on the door and yell, “where are you, honey? I want you to come back home!” 

“Why would I want to go back with you, you’re just gonna hit me again!” Jasper exclaimed, trying to stop his consistent flow of tears as he held his face against his knees. 

“I never hit you, stop being a pussy!” his mom yelled back, jiggling the door handle as she tried to get Jasper to come out of the bathroom. 

“If you won’t hit me, I’ll come back with you,” Jasper replied, trying to diffuse the situation. He opened the door, his head down and gaze focused on the floor. 

“Bye, Henry. I’m sorry that all of this happened,” Jasper said, trying to concoct a plan to get out of this abusive household. 

When Jasper and his mom arrived at the house, Jasper quickly went into his room and looked around for his letter. His mom must have dropped it earlier when she slammed him against his dresser. Jasper decided he would put the letter in Henry’s locker tomorrow during school, since mailing it wouldn’t work. Later that night, Henry texted both Jasper and Charlotte, trying to figure out a way to get him out of his mom’s house. They didn’t figure out anything concrete that night but there were a few ideas floating around in their minds. Exhausted from all that happened during the day, Jasper fell asleep, dropping his phone on the floor and not really noticing that the door to his room had been removed.


End file.
